Portable telephones are often used with auxiliary devices such as Bluetooth devices. Certain ordinances may require users use a hands-free device when operating a cell phone in the vehicle, for example. A problem, however, is that this requires that the user remember to bring two things into their vehicle: the phone and the handset. Forget either one, and you cannot make a call. Also, both of these units are driven from batteries. Both need to be charged. A typical way of doing this has been to charge the two devices separately. Either 2 chargers are necessary, or you charge one unit, then the other unit.
The LG decoy has a built-in Bluetooth handset that stores inside the phone, and allows charging the attached Bluetooth device at the same time as the phone.